My own pikmin and bosses and enemy’s
Note : I want some pictures of the enemy’s and pikmin but if I don’t like them I can remove them the plot of pikmin 4 the pikmin land after Olimar has died in a crash on PnF-404 olimar’s son Sagittarius secretly sneaks to PnF-404 and finds his father at the crash site. then back on Koppai, Brittany, Charlie, and new captain Drake have run into another problem with food and also concerning money, they go back to PnF-404 on the other side of the crash site, and seeing Olimar on the ground and seeing Olimar’s son crashing with a ship, they work together to make a bridge to each other and Drake repairs the ship and starts moaning about how much he misses his son Alph. there are a few area’s to explore area’s the crash site : where you crash, the things here are 5 1 pellets a whistle pikmin onion on the kopai side and a shield pikmin onion on Olimar’s son’s side and the kopais learn that his name is Sagittarius and also there’s 2 big stumps and a lot of bridge fragments to make the bridge and after you get to Sagittarius’s side you take off and the pikmin onions combine Sagittarius pic »» tiring woods : 'pikmin' air pikmin : ''' '''they have an attack power of 1 and they can fly everywhere and they can carry 2 weight and they can be used with winged pikmin and lightmin to make this lightmin : ''' '''an easy to kill pikmin and it can't carry and with a winged pikmin you can make a air pikmin and these can't attack so they just make air pikmin Screechmin: screeches at enemies stunning them for 5 seconds, doesn’t work on bosses shield pikmin : they can shield and you can sacrifice a pikmin for the captain to get a shield whistlemin : basically a captain, if a pikmin is idle near by they will whistle to get them and they have mini squads that can hold 10 pikmin, and they can also go on missions and if 10 whistles meet on an enemy at the same time that enemy is stunned unless they are a boss. shock pikmin 'Enemy's ' Bulbeab : a red bulborb but more shiny and if you kill it it drops 2 1 pellets of the type that did the most damage normo : a small rainbow pikmin looking thing but if you get close it attacks raipdly and targets in this order :rainbow purple white red whistle shield shock oof Then others bosses Naki wrag: the first boss, appears in the tiring wood, attacks with its long arms, has 3 stages : Stage 1 : last for �� HP and only does 20 Hp per hit, stage 2: last for 200 Hp and can throw rock balls witch are more dangerous because you don’t have rock pikmin, stage 3 : raipidly attacks and this only has 500 HP left and can do some stunning. Category:Made up Category:My pikmin Category:Things I want Category:My bosses Category:My enemy’s Category:Dream Category:Oof Category:My things Category:Non-canon